1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, method, and system for ultra short range communication of voice information. More particularly, this invention relates to an integrated system capable of receiving information, including, but not limited to voice sound information and providing actions based upon the particular information.
2. Problems in the Art
The present invention has various aspects and embodiments that relate to a number of different areas, and solves problems in these areas. The relationship between these different problems will become clear in the context of the present invention.
Wireless Communications
Wireless communications devices continue to proliferate in homes, offices, and other places. These devices include wireless networks, cell phones, remote controls, and numerous other devices. In the future, it is anticipated that even more wireless communication devices will be controlled through wireless communications. Wireless communications often involves the sending and receiving of electromagnetic waves as will be discussed later in greater detail.
Another type of wireless communication that has been used in short range communication is infrared. Infrared communications involves sending and receiving a beam of infrared light between a transmitter and receiver. This technology has been used in various remote controls such as television remotes, remote headphones, and remote mice for computers. Advantages of this type of wireless communication is that interference problems are avoided. One very significant disadvantage is that line-of-sight between the transmitter and the receiver is required. This is acceptable for some short range applications, but not all short range applications, as the line of sight may be blocked or alternatively, movement of a user carrying such a device may be restricted and thus this type of device would be inoperable or undesirable.
Electromagnetic Interference and Electromagnetic Radiation
This increase in wireless communication devices brings with it a number of problems. First, the more devices that use radio communications, the more likely it is that these devices will interfere with one another. This electromagnetic interference is expected to grow in the future due to the sheer number of wireless devices. As these communication devices increase in number, the available spectrum will become more congested and more electromagnetic interference problems will manifest. The problem of electromagnetic interference is well-documented and can have severe consequences. It can result in device misoperation and failure. Electromagnetic interference is especially problematic where proper device operation is critical, such as in hospitals, aircraft, and other environments. Thus, there is a need for a method which allows for devices to be placed in close proximity while preventing interference with one another.
Second, exposure to electromagnetic radiation has been linked with health problems. Electromagnetic fields have been found to be associated with various biological effects. This is a very serious problem that has largely been ignored in the field of wireless communications. The current trends in wireless communications demonstrate that this crucial problem is not being addressed. For example, one current trend in communications is toward utilizing signals with greater power density so that the signal radiates a greater distance and has an improved signal-to-noise ratio.
There is a concern that this increase in radiation will lead to even greater health problems. This is particularly true where earpieces are used. Increased radiation will be absorbed by the head due to the proximity of the earpiece and the prolonged use of the earpiece. The proximity of the device and long periods of use increase the human body""s absorption of radiation. There is a further concern that as these devices proliferate even more, greater and greater levels of radiation can result in increased adverse bioeffects. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method which reduces radiation exposure.
Electronic Devices
Another problem relates to increased availability of electronic devices, including personal electronic devices, and increased functionality associated with these devices. Numerous devices now have digital controls for increased functionality. Thus, these devices also have displays and other input/output components. As the functionality of devices increases, the complexity of using the device also increases. This can result in a person spending an increased amount of time learning or relearning how to operate such a device.
Also, such devices often involve hands-intensive operations as well. This hands-intensive operation make current electronic devices unsuitable in many circumstances. For example, driving a car while concurrently using a handheld device has led to multiple car accidents. While a number of devices have attempted to address the problem of hands-intensive operation, this problem is not yet fully resolved. For example, wired systems are inconvenient, as the a vehicle driver may become entangled in the wire. In other contexts, wired systems are also inconvenient as wired systems restrict movement. Other attempts to solve this problem include speakerphone systems. Speakerphone systems are prone to ambient and environmental noise or interference. Thus there is a need for a more efficient and convenient means of operating devices.
Wireless Networks
Related to the proliferation of wireless devices is the concept of wireless networks. Wireless networks provide communication between a number of different devices.
One technology currently in use for electromagnetic wireless communications is the BLUETOOTH(trademark) standard. Named after a Danish king, this is a standard and specification for short-range radio links that can be used to connect a variety of devices, including phones, computers, and other portable devices in order to remove the need for cables. It is believed that there will be a great deal of growth in the number of devices that support this or similar communication standards. Despite any advantages of BLUETOOTH(trademark) networks, problems remain. These problems include radiation exposure and battery life limitations.
Another wireless network standard is the IEEE 802.11 standard for wireless ethernet. This standard and its variations provide for wireless ethernet transmissions. Yet another wireless network standard is the HomeRF shared wireless access protocol used to permit wireless sharing on Internet access, and computer peripherals. This standard may operate with a transmission power of 100 mW and operates at a 2.4 GHz frequency range for distances of up to approximately 50 meters.
There is a need for wireless networks that can be easily and conveniently created. There is a further need for wireless networks that have low power requirements and low radiation emissions.
Network Appliances
Recent attempts have been made to provide remote control of appliances and their devices over a network such as the Internet. This permits remote control to be provided to devices such as Internet appliances or smart appliances. This allows particular devices to be controlled from anywhere, provided that there is an Internet connection to the remote control unit and to the device. One problem with this approach is the accompanying lack of security as control can be provided from anywhere. Security flaws and inherent security problems with Internet communications are well-documented in the art. Another problem with this approach is the overhead required in transmissions, as complete identification information and security information may be required.
Yet another problem with Internet appliances is that it creates an increased need for network services. Each Internet appliance must have access to the Internet. This increased need for network service increases the cost to the end user. It also increases the volume of traffic over the Internet and increases the latency between when a command is issued and when a command is acted upon. In some methods of providing Internet appliances, communication always goes through a central location so that the information passing through the central location can be monitored, recorded, or stored in order to profile customers and generate additional information concerning product usage.
Thus the current trends in Internet appliance provide many problems, particularly from the viewpoint of a consumer that is interested in reducing or eliminating costs associated with additional services and is interested in maintaining some level of privacy.
Voice Control and Speech Recognition
Attempts have been made for voice control applications and speech recognition. One requirement of voice control applications is the need for high quality voice input. Without high quality voice input, additional processing may be required. Further, the performance, including accuracy and/or processing time of the speech recognition, suffers without high quality voice input. High quality voice input is problematic in today""s environment as people are surrounded by numerous sounds in many different environments. Thus current voice control applications may not function properly when environmental noise can not be controlled.
The quality of the voice signal may suffer even more where the voice signal is transmitted. This degradation of sound quality is due to noise, fading and other problems. This is particularly true where a signal is transmitted longer distances or on noisy channels or where there is interference with other devices, or multipath inference.
Still another problem in voice control applications involves the volume required for the voice control application to operate. Currently, voice command information must be spoken at a volume that can be potentially overheard by others. Others may not want to hear these voice commands and may be annoyed by them. Similarly, one who is operating a voice control device may not want their instructions overheard by others.
Thus there is a need in voice control applications and speech recognition for an improved and higher quality voice input. There is a further need for devices using voice recognition in applications where voice information is transmitted. There is a further need for voice control devices that can be operated by a user who is speaking softly.
Targeted Information Messages and Advertising
Prior art attempts have been made to create targeted information messages and to provide advertising. Targeted information messages provide information, including advertising to those who may be interested in receiving such information and potentially relying on the information. Many problems remain. One of these problems relates to the limiting of information messages only to those who are interested in receiving the information message. For example, many consumers may find such advertising attempts to be obtrusive. Another problem in providing targeted information messages and advertising relates to targeting the message to the consumer who desires that information or otherwise finds it useful. A further problem is that current methods of providing targeted advertising use identification methods and tracking methods that may raise privacy concerns for consumers, as consumers may not want businesses to have complete access to all of their information or for businesses to otherwise be able to have such complete profiles identified with a particular consumer.
Product Information
When consumers make purchases, consumers generally like to be informed about the selections that are available and about what they are buying. Typical methods of providing this information include having a salesperson available to answer questions, providing brochures or other printed sales information, or placing sales information on the Internet. There are problems with these prior art methods. Consumers often regard salespersons as pushy or aggressive, and realize that salespersons may be trying to make a sale for reasons unrelated to the consumer""s considerations in making a purchase. Consumers sometimes also regard salespersons as lacking knowledge concerning the products being sold. Consumers also recognize that there are cases where a salesperson actually provides misinformation concerning a product. Furthermore, providing adequate sales staff to explain products is not always an option.
The use of brochures and printed information is another approach of providing a consumer with desired information. This print or online information can be voluminous and a consumer may not want to read all of the information as much of it may not be relevant to the consumer""s purchasing decision. Thus there is a need for providing information concerning products to the consumer in a manner that is unobtrusive and convenient.
Tracking
Many attempts have been made concerning apparatuses and methods related to tracking a user""s location. Many such systems rely on satellite technologies such as GPS. Problems remain with these approaches. One problem relates to the accuracy and resolution which can be effected by various factors. This problem can be overcome, but to do so is costly. Another problem relates to using such systems indoors, where a GPS receiver may not be able to receive a GPS satellite signal. A further problem relates to the time needed for a GPS receiver to achieve synchronization in the initialization period. This time period can be minutes in length and is inconvenient, particularly where a signal is lost. An additional problem is the power requirements of a GPS receiver. Thus, there is a need to better track a person""s location.
Therefore, it an object of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a communication and control system that is hands free.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a communication system and method which limits electromagnetic interference.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a communication system and method which limits radiation exposure.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a communication system and method which reduces energy consumption.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a communication system and method which provides for increased security.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, system, and method of remote voice control.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus, system, and method of remote voice control that is convenient to users.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a communication system and method which provide improved sound quality.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a communication system and method with reduced overhead.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide greater reuse of frequency channels.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a communication system and method for providing targeted informational messages and advertising.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a communication system and method for providing targeted information messages and advertising without compromising a consumer""s privacy.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, system, and method for remote control that is secure.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for communication that is modular and/or configurable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, system, and method for locating a user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, system, and method for monitoring biological conditions of a person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for providing information concerning products to consumers in a manner that is unobtrusive.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for providing information concerning products to consumers in a manner that is convenient.
These, as well as other objects and features of the present invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description, claims, and accompanying drawings.
The invention provides hands-free transmission of voice and other information for voice communication and voice control. The invention provides for very low power communication devices. One device of the present invention, a personal unit, includes an earpiece that includes a bone conduction sensor and an air conduction sensor and a transmitter as well as additional circuitry that may include biological sensors, voice recognition components, and voice construction components. The quality of the voice processing is improved as the voice processing is contained within the earpiece. The low power nature of the devices is suitable for prolonged use in close contact with the body.
The invention provide for a local unit that is capable of communicating with one or more personal units or one or more other local units. The local units can provide additional components providing additional functionality, that can not be entirely contained within the earpiece. In addition, the local units can be used in voice control application. The local units receive voice information transmitted from the personal unit. The high quality voice information is especially suited for voice control applications.
The local units may communicate additional information to and from the personal unit, making the local units suitable for other applications, including tracking and security functions. A limited transmission range between the personal unit and local unit allow a location of a personal unit to be determined by the location of local units within range of the personal unit. Actions can be taken based upon whether a personal unit is in range of a particular local unit. The local units may also communicate with other networks such as wireless ethernet and cellular networks.